


Le Calice du Palace

by Malohkeh



Series: Born to be mild [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malohkeh/pseuds/Malohkeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laisser Reid être le Maître du Jeu, c’est prendre le risque qu’il ne reste aucun survivant à la fin de la quête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Calice du Palace

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chalice from the Palace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100470) by [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm). 



Penelope Garcia s'arrêta dans le couloir de l'immeuble résidentiel. Elle savait que Kevin et elle détonnaient dans ce bâtiment chic, mais elle avait passé une si grande partie de sa vie à se démarquer que ce n'est pas demain que cela allait l'arrêter. Dans un bras se trouvait un sac de provision contenant notamment les glaces aux cookies demandées par Emily, et de l'autre, elle tenait son sac à main. Kevin portait, quant à lui, le sac contenant leurs affaires ; tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour ce qui promettait d'être une après-midi mouvementée.

Pas mouvementée selon une certaine définition du mot, bien sûr. Après tout ils attrapaient des tueurs en série à longueur de temps ou, dans le cas de Kevin et Garcia, ils  _aidaient_  à attraper les tueurs en séries.

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre, Garcia leva la main pour sonner. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement… sur Morgan, étonnamment. D'habitude, il était le dernier arrivé.

Emily, à ce qu'il semblait, était au téléphone et commandait une pizza.

\- Hé, Garcia, ils n'ont plus d'anchois, ça te va quand même ? demanda-t-elle après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête.

\- Mortels présomptueux. Ils osent penser qu'ils peuvent survivre à mon courroux dévastateur ?

\- Ca ira, dit Emily dans le combiné en haussant un sourcil. Sans anchois, c'est ça.

\- Où est Reid ? demanda tout haut Kevin.

C'était au tour de Boy Wonder d'être Maître du Jeu ; ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient tous prêts à subir une aventure ridiculement complexe et surchargée de détails. Et cela signifiait également que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Garcia jouerait réellement, au lieu de diriger leurs actions. Elle avait hâte de tester l'Elfe Pirate Gitan qu'elle avait mis au point ces dernières semaines. Cela avait commencé comme un Elfe Pirate, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne que sans sorcier, ils seraient désavantagés. Impossible en effet que Reid n'utilise pas ses connaissances approfondies des Arcanes pour rendre leur aventure aussi difficile que possible.

Garcia était pratiquement certaine qu'ils allaient tous mourir avant la fin de cette aventure.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, et cette fois ce fut Garcia qui répondit, avant de reculer pour laisser Reid se précipiter à l'intérieur.

\- Désolé du retard, dit-il avec hâte en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol. Ma librairie avait quelques Edition 3.5 du livre en occasion, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais inclure certains éléments. C'est beaucoup moins cher maintenant que la 4ème édition est plus répandue.

\- Je vais faire comme si j'avais compris, ajouta Morgan en fronçant les sourcils.

Emily le regarda de travers.

\- Combien de fois on va devoir revenir là-dessus, Morgan ?

\- A l'évidence, s'il admet qu'il comprend, il est l'un d'entre nous. Tant qu'il continue de ne pas comprendre, il peut encore nier être un geek, pointa Garcia, en mettant une main sur son cœur. Un jour, tu réaliseras que les geeks sont bien plus sexy que le reste de l'humanité, mon Adonis en chocolat.

\- Hé ! protesta Kevin, avant de se reprendre. Attend, c'était un compliment ?

\- Tu seras toujours mon sexe-symbole geek préféré, Kevvy, tu le sais, fit Garcia en lui pinçant la joue.

\- D'accord, on peut peut-être commencer avant qu'il faille vous donner une chambre ? questionna Emily en prenant quelques verres de l'égouttoir.

\- Tu ne souillerais jamais ton appartement si impitoyablement, déclara sincèrement Garcia.

\- Oh ça non, rétorqua Emily d'un ton trahissant une menace subtilement voilée.

Ils s'assirent autour de la table, avec Reid à une extrémité. Garcia fut amusée, mais pas le moins du monde surprise, de constater qu'il n'avait aucun livre avec lui, seulement quelques feuilles de papier sur lesquels étaient dessinées des cartes visiblement complexes. Garcia ne put qu'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant qu'il ne les retourne.

\- Très bien, fit-il, allons-y.

 

*               *               *

 

_\- Hélas, Siegfried le magicien souffre d'une grave affection, et sera incapable de se joindre à votre quête tant qu'il ne sera pas guéri, leur dit le prêtre, le cœur lourd. Néanmoins, si vous avez suffisamment de temps libre pour nous venir en aide, nous avons été victimes d'un cruel vol : le Calice de Babel nous a été dérobé, il y a de cela deux jours, et je crains que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à souffrir d'une telle perfidie ._

_\- Parlez-nous du Calice de Babel, le somma Amari. C'est un objet précieux ?_

_\- Seuls les prêtres de notre ordre connaissent sa véritable valeur, expliqua le clerc._

_\- Et bien, dans ce cas c'est forcément un des prêtres, non ? pointa Roger, avant de se tasser sur lui-même face au regard noir que lui envoya l'ecclésiastique._

(- Pourquoi je devrais avoir peur d'un prêtre ? j'ai 22 en force.

\- Il est bien… au niveau 30. Il pourrait te faire manger la poussière sans sourciller.

\- Alors pourquoi il a besoin de nous pour trouver le Calice ?

\- Parce que sinon nous serions en train de regarder un DVD, au lieu de faire quelque chose d'intéressant.)

_\- Nous acceptons la mission, dit Amari au clerc. Nous trouverons le calice du palace, avec la boisson sans poison*._

_\- Hein, quoi ? fit Gryorden en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi parles-tu ?_

_\- Laisse-tomber, répliqua Amari en secouant la tête._

_A peine sortis du temple par la porte arrière, ils furent interceptés par une elfe habillée d'un ensemble de robes rose criardes._

_\- Salutations, voyageurs, je suis Esmeralda, puis-je me joindre à votre quête._

_\- Va pour moi, fit Gryorden en haussant les épaules._

_\- C'est vraiment respecter les caractères de nos personnages de simplement ramasser les gens derrière les temples et les laisser venir avec nous ? demanda Roger._

(- Aïe ! C'était pour quoi, ça, Garcia ?

\- Parfois, il faut légèrement traverser la frontière entre la caractérisation et l'avancée du scénario. Arrête de rendre les choses plus compliquées.

\- Rendre les choses plus compliquées, c'est tout ce qu'il sait faire.

\- Oh, tu vas me le payer, Princesse.)

_Sans que rien ne l'ai laissé présager, Roger plaqua Amari au sol, et tira son épée._

(- Hé, Morgan, qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ?

\- Je rends les choses plus intéressantes.

\- Il y a aussi une frontière entre intéressant et stupide. Vous vous crêperez le chignon plus tard, il faut qu'on aille récupérer le calice avant que le monde ne soit détruit.

\- Hé ! Tu as lu mes notes ?

\- Tu n'as aucune notes, Spencer. Ca complique légèrement les choses pour tricher. Et puis. Un artefact dérobé, des prêtres, l'impression d'un destin tragique imminent. Ca doit être une histoire de fin du monde.)

_\- Très bien, tu peux te joindre à nous, grogna Roger._

_Il se remit sur ses pieds, et la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit…_

 

*               *               *

 

\- La pizza est là ! s'exclama Morgan. Qui a de la monnaie ?

\- Je paie par carte, lui apprit Emily.

\- C'était pour un pourboire, expliqua-t-il en cherchant dans son portefeuille. Peu importe, en voilà.

\- Ils ont de la Pizza à Faerûn ? demanda Garcia.

Sa question fut accueillit par le silence.

Celle-là, même Reid ne savait comment y répondre.

**Author's Note:**

> *référence à un dialogue du film Le bouffon du roi, ou The court jester.


End file.
